In Reality
by Lou Ismay
Summary: Severus Snape finds love in Lily Evans's eyes.  But will a mistake on her part cause the downfall of their friendship?


"Hey, Sev," the girl of his dreams smiled as she walked over to where Snape was standing.

_Lily!_

"Oh, hi, Lily. How—"

_Oh great, it's those Gryffindors behind her again. Why must they always trail behind her?_

"Hey! It's good ol' Snivellus!" Sirius Black laughed.

"What d'you reckon he has there, Sirius?" James Potter jeered at the book in Severus's hand.

"Oh, leave him be," Lily rolled her eyes. "How are you, Sev? It seems we haven't seen each other in a while."

Severus glanced warily at the group of young boys behind Lily Evans.

"Oh, you can speak openly with us here, Severus. We'd never betray any of your secrets." Remus joked.

"You'd know all about secrets, Remus," James laughed. Peter Pettigrew echoed.

_They call themselves Marauders. They're nothing but a bunch of arrogant fools. Especially that James Potter._

James raised a brow at Severus, challenging him to speak.

"Go on, guys, go away," Lily shooed the group of friends. "I'll see you later in the common room."

"So how are you, Lily?" Severus began once they were gone. "We haven't had a chance to catch up since the year began."

"I know, right? I feel like I've a hole in my heart somewhere. Not having someone…_serious_ to talk to is killing me," she sighed.

"Why? What's wrong? Those seem like a…," Severus paused as he tried to find the right word.

"A what? A happy bunch of people?" Lily laughed.

_More like a useless, cocky, overconfident group of idiots._

"…Yeah. They seem cheerful." he muttered.

"Yeah, well sometimes happiness isn't always a good thing, y'know? I miss having someone to talk to about real things and real thoughts and real feelings."

_Feelings. Real feelings. For her. How could she not know? Is being oblivious a trait of Gryffindor?_

"I'm here for you, Lily. Always."

"I know, Sev. I just can't imagine anything to break us apart! We'll be friends for life." Lily chuckled.

_Friends._

"So what _is_ that you've got?" she poked the now closed book.

"It's just my potions book," Snape shrugged. "I've been, uh, experimenting."

"Let me see, won't you, Sev?" Lily grinned and it was all Severus could do not to blush.

"Hmm, I've never seen these spells before. Are they part of your advanced classes?" she wondered aloud, tucking her scarlet hair behind her left ear.

"No. They're, uh, spells I made myself." Snape beamed.

_This should impress Lily._

"Really?" Lily's emerald eyes widened.

Severus grinned. This was her chance to impress the girl of his dreams.

"Yeah. There's _Langlock_, which sticks the victim's tongue to the roof of his mouth."

Lily laughed quite loudly, her green eyes sparkling.

"Genius, Sev! What's next?"

"There's _Muffliato_, which fills your ears with buzzing," he chuckled.

"That's a nice one, too! How did you ever find the time to think of these?" she asked.

"Well, I usually finish my Potions homework early, so I have plenty of spare time." he shrugged.

Lily smirked. "What's this? _Levicorpus_, it says."

"That's the best, I think. It levitates the victim by his ankles and hangs him there," he smiled.

"That's funny!" Lily exclaimed. "I should use it on Sirius and James sometime…"

_Sirius and James. It's always them; it's always those good-for-nothing Marauders. Why can't she be with educated, civilized people?_

"No, Lily," he frowned. "These spells are secret; no one can know about them but me. And now you. Please don't tell anyone, I think Headmaster would be mad if this were to go out."

"Of course, Sev. I swear, mum's the word." Lily looked into Snape's eyes.

He had to look away.

_She's too beautiful for her own good. And I'm too complicated. I would create many fractures in her beauty, were she to love such a flawed person as me._

They said goodbye a few minutes later, never to grab a chance talk again, until one afternoon, when James Potter used the Levicorpus spell on Severus Snape.

He was humiliated. But even more than that, he was truly hurt that Lily Evans, of all people, would betray him.

"How _dare_ you!" Severus whispered angrily as he pulled Lily aside. Students were looking at them curiously but he didn't care. He wanted her to be humiliated just as he was only a few hours ago.

"It wasn't on purpose! I accidentally shot it at Sirius! I'm so sorry, Sev!" Lily said hysterically.

"What in Merlin's wretched old pants made you do it, then?" he glared at her with an intense anger.

"T-they were teasing me about liking Remus, and James was singing the wedding song, a-and Peter was pushing Remus in m-my direction, and I just couldn't take it, so I sh-shot it at Sirius," Lily explained, tears making their way down her cheeks.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I really am," she sobbed.

"Well do you?" he muttered after a few moments.

"Do I what?" Lily inhaled a shuddering breath.

"Like Remus, I mean."

"…No," she sniffled.

He pulled his brows together over his closed eyes.

_Potter, then. No, it must be Sirius Black. _

Severus opened his eyes.

"I like _you_."

He closed his eyes again as he shared a kiss with the girl of his dreams, in reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: This is a birthday gift for my friend Austin, who is also a Potterhead. His birthday is on Sunday, the 14th of August. (Advance) Happy Birthday, dude! Hope you liked it.


End file.
